


I touch myself (quite literally)

by candycatboys



Series: nagi's adventures in self-cest [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dreams, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycatboys/pseuds/candycatboys
Summary: Nagi's strange dream takes a turn.





	I touch myself (quite literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RokuyaNagicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RokuyaNagicchi).

> This fic is a continuation of 'dreaming is free', but can be read as a standalone work (all you need to know is that Nagi is our Nagi, and his double/doppelganger is the Nagi he would've become had he never met Haruki). Enjoy :3c

Nagi bit down hard on his lip, trying to regulate his breathing as deft fingers undid the remaining buttons on his nightshirt. They were closely followed by soft lips ghosting over his skin, pressing against his chest, his ribs, his stomach… Stopping just short of the tufts of wiry, dark blonde hair below his navel. He almost hadn't realised he'd closed his eyes until he heard his own voice _ (low and sultry, in a way not even _ he'd _ ever heard before) _ordering him to watch. 

Obediently, he opened his eyes… Only to be met with the downright _ sinful _ sight of his doppelganger on top of him, head dangerously close to the tent in his pyjama pants. Call him a narcissist, but it might just be the most delectable thing he'd ever seen in his life. 

_ If this really is a dream, never wake me up_, he thought. 

His double smirked, clearly reading him like a book.

"Tell me," he asked. "You might not be lonely anymore… But are you still a virgin?"

His smirk only widened as Nagi felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"I… _ Yes. _ After all, dating is dangerous for those in the entertainment industry…"

"Is that all?" his double replied, choosing that moment to lean down, pressing a teasing kiss to Nagi's clothed erection. Nagi let out a weak moan in response. "Because if I know you - and I believe I do - it's more that you may be fine with flirting, but as soon as the tables turn, you run off, tail between your legs. You're far less confident than you'd have others believe, aren't you?"

Nagi felt a surge of irritation mixed with shame - which, when combined with his double yanking down his pyjama bottoms and briefs without warning, resulted in a fierce, burning kind of desire he'd never experienced before. Incapable of doing much else, he just whimpered as his double took him in hand, and near _ sobbed _ as his double gave his cock a few limp-wristed strokes. He frowned, though, as his double then stopped, attention caught by something in the direction of his bookshelves. 

"...Oh? What's this?"

Nagi's eyes went wide, that delicious shame pooling in his gut again as his double let him go, sitting up and leaving the bed altogether. He almost found himself saying _ wait, don't stop… _ But the situation was already humiliating enough when his doppelganger was walking towards his bookshelf, kneeling on the floor so he could pull out _ that box _ he kept on the lowest shelf, and pulling off the lid, gasping dramatically as if he were truly surprised when he saw the contents.

_ Of course, _ Nagi thought. _ This is a dream. Of _ course _ he'd go and find _that.

His double reclined in his ergonomic desk chair, swivelling round to face Nagi while he flipped through the first doujinshi he took from the box.

"...My, my… I never thought I'd be into this sort of thing. Tentacles…?" 

Nagi didn't know whether he wanted to bury his face in his pillow or rut against it until he came. At this rate, it'd be a while before he got to anyway.

Picking up a stack of a few more, his double flipped through them nonchalantly while listing their contents, each new addition a new punch to Nagi's gut. He really had no idea he had such a thing for being tormented like this.

"Cat ears, unbelievably large breasts, threesome, vibrators, aphrodisiacs, more tentacles… My God." His double sighed, eventually putting the stack back in the box and crossing his legs as he observed Nagi from the chair. Nagi was painfully aware of how vulnerable he felt, how exposed he was, his own eyes staring him down as he lay disheveled on his bed, chest exposed and cock, red and leaking, still out and standing proud. He ached to touch himself, but something in the way his double looked at him told him that that would be a bad idea.

"Are you just going to sit there, then?" he eventually asked, breaking the oppressive silence in the room. His double smirked.

"With a view this exquisite, why would I move? Although… Those comics did give me a few ideas."

And then, thank _ God_, his double stood up again, walking over to Nagi and climbing on top of him, pinning him down with a hand either side of his head as he leaned in close, breath tickling Nagi's ear. Nagi whimpered as the fabric of his double's jacket hung low enough to graze his cock.

"It's not just porn you own, is it? I know you better than that," his double whispered, biting down on Nagi's earlobe for emphasis. Nagi could barely think anymore. He _ wanted_… He _ needed _something. Anything.

"I- In my underwear drawer," he breathed. "There is a box. In there."

"Good boy," his double replied, and those words had _ no _right making Nagi tremble the way he did. He barely even processed what was happening until his double was sat on his knees beside him on the bed, prising open that plain cardboard shoebox.

"...Given everything else I've seen, I have no idea why I'm surprised," he said, deadpan, as he took out a glass dildo from inside its black velvet pouch. The glittery heart at its base, reminiscent of a transformation item, made it one of Nagi's favourite toys. "Isn't it cold and unpleasant?"

"Not at all," Nagi replied, blushing furiously as he watched his double turn the toy over in his hands. "It's quite nice…" He fell silent again as his double put it aside, in favour of taking out the _ other _velvet pouch in the box. He watched as he opened it, pulling out a sweet little pastel collar, decorated with a bow and a tiny bell.

"And this is yours…?"

"...Yes."

His double looked practically delighted.

"You wear this? Just for yourself? I bet you watch yourself in the mirror, don't you?"

_ Shit_. Nagi let out an involuntary whine as he nodded. His soul nearly left his body, though, as his double thrust the collar at him. 

"Put it on, then."

Nagi hesitated for a moment before doing as he was told, hands shaking as he slipped the collar around his neck and secured the ribbon at the back, bell tinkling all the while. His double watched him in rapt silence, then turned back to the box, waving his hand flippantly in Nagi's direction; "And take your clothes off, too. They'll only get in the way."

Moments later, Nagi was reclining on his bed, stark naked with the exception of the collar while his double - still fully dressed, leaving Nagi feeling more vulnerable than ever - squeezed cherry-flavoured lubricant onto his fingers. 

"Honestly," he said with a laugh, "cherry-flavoured? What were you expecting to happen?" 

"I just like the scent," Nagi replied in what should've been a terse manner - if his double's - _ his _ fingers weren't suddenly working into him, spreading him open without ceremony. He yelped, spreading his legs for easier access while grasping at his sheets. His double didn't let up, fucking his fingers into him until he was satisfied, filling the room with squelching noises and Nagi's own hitched breaths.

"God… Aren't you a sight," his double purred, curling his fingers and tearing an impossibly high-pitched moan from Nagi's throat. Scrabbling at the sheets, Nagi's hand happened to land on his precious Cocona plushie, and he apologised to her internally as he grabbed her, burying his face in the soft fabric to muffle his cries.

Eventually, his double stopped, removing his fingers and wiping them on his pants. Nagi stared at him, wide-eyed, from behind his Cocona plush, as he proceeded to take the glass dildo from the box again, drizzling it with lube. _ Wait, _ Nagi wanted to say, _ I usually warm it up first- _ but it was already too late, his double smirking in a way that didn't befit him at all as he pushed it in. It took everything in Nagi not to howl at the sudden intrusion - it was so much, it hurt, but _ shit, it was good… _

"I wasn't sure at first," his double said almost nonchalantly as he roughly fucked Nagi with the glass toy, "all of this cutesy stuff… It seemed a little childish. But I have to admit, I look cute like this." He punctuated his sentence with a twist of the glass dildo, sending Nagi into a tailspin. He hadn't even been touched properly yet, but he felt so close he could burst.

"Please," he whimpered, suddenly hyper aware of the fact that he was so aroused he was drooling onto poor Cocona's head, "touch me…"

His double hummed in consideration, choosing that moment to let go of the dildo and rest his chin in his hand. The dildo slipped out of him wetly, falling onto the bed with a quiet _ thunk_. Nagi thought he might lose his mind at this rate.

"It's hard to say no when you look that beautiful… But I have a far better idea."

_ Oh no. Not that. It'll be too much, too much-- _

His double pulled the last remaining toy from the shoebox, pressing its _ on _ button and grinning mischievously as it started to vibrate violently in his hand. Nagi had saved up for that wand near the start of his idol career, knowing it would also help soothe his aching muscles after a hard day's work - but in reality, he'd only used it for that once, maybe twice. He also knew that of its five intensity settings, he could only really handle the first two. It was an exceptionally dangerous thing to fall into the wrong hands.

Unfortunately, his doppelganger couldn't be more 'the wrong hands' if he tried. 

Nagi's mouth fell open in a broken cry as his double just grazed the base of his cock with the wand. After being deprived for so long, just that was enough to have precome drooling from his tip onto his stomach, his cock twitching with need. Nagi could barely breathe as he pressed his face harder into the plushie, hips canting up, chasing the sensation.

Of course, with his face buried in poor Cocona's head - _ god, he'd never be able to look at her the same way after this - _ Nagi was caught completely off guard when he was breached again by the glass dildo. He let out a strangled cry as he felt the wand against his cock again, its whirring raising in pitch as it shifted up to the next setting. That, combined with the feeling of the dildo pressing up into him, resulted in the most incredible arousal he'd ever felt in his life.

"Please," he sobbed, finally looking up, only now realising that his cheeks were wet with tears, _"please_…"

His double chuckled, not relenting as he spoke; "Please what? I'm not sure I follow." 

It took everything Nagi had to stay at least somewhat composed. 

"Please… I want… To come…"

"Hm."

And then without warning, the pitch raised again, and Nagi knew that that was beyond even the third setting, and everything was on fire and it hurt but it was _ so so good, fuck, fuck--! _

He all but screamed as he came violently over his stomach, his whole body tensing and shaking until nothing felt like anything anymore… He was floating, his mind completely blank, his whole body enveloped in sheer bliss.

When he eventually came down from the high, the first thing he noticed was his double, watching him in a way that seemed almost loving.

"That certainly was something," he said softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Nagi's chest. He then moved down, hovering over his stomach, only to lean in again and swipe his tongue against a streak of his come. "Now it's my turn."

Nagi thanked God refractory periods didn't exist in dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Luz for enabling me. This is horrifically self-indulgent and also my first E-rated i7 fic so I hope you like it~


End file.
